Silver and Gold
by Leaf400
Summary: What happens when the teenage owner of a silver, steel, and aluminum company crosses paths with the infamous king of Brooklyn? And why does she seem to hate him so much? Find out in Silver and Gold.


**Summery: What happens when the teenage owner of a silver, steel, and aluminum company crosses paths with the infamous king of Brooklyn? And why she seem to him so much? Find out in Silver and Gold.**

 **Word count: 1,072**

 **A/N:Hey guys! So I am back from my long break of Fanfiction (that doesn't include Midnight.) So this is my first Newsie fanfic** **. Also you won't see why she hates Spot till later on. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **11:14 am**

* * *

 **12/12/1900**

* * *

*Spot's pov*

Me and the other newsie leaders were in the middle of a meeting with the Bronx newsie's leader, when all of a sudden we heard the lodging house door slam open. The newsie's were trying to stop the intruder, but failed miserably. That is when I heard a girl shout" Out of my way unless you want to taste my silver blade!" With that I heard shuffling to the side. Then the private room door slammed open and in came a girl that looked to be 16 years old with a silver cane and she was wearing a purple dress that was wet from the snow and not to mention she looked very, very, angry.

" Little sister what a surprise!" Marco said with a nervous laugh.

"*Imbecille di un fratello ! È quasi distrutto la mia azienda!"she yelled at him in Italian while she pinned Marco to the wall with her with silver cane had a silver blade hiden within it.

"**Per favore, mi illumini." Marco said back to her while trying to look innocent (but, failed miserably.)

"***Hai mandato il nostro piccolo cugino bambino per mettere un palloncino vernice sulla sedia di uno dei più grandi legami d'argento miniera della mia azienda ! Siete fortunati che la vernice marrone è venuto fuori o sarebbe morto da ora!" The girl growled as she shook furiously. She looked like she was about to draw blood from her brothers neck.

"Okay get off him." Jackey boy said while me and him tried to pull her off of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled me while she turned the blade on me and him."Let me go now and no one gets hurt." She said in a dangerously calm tone, so we let her go and she put her cane down. "One more of your little pranks then that's the last of one of my bigger silver mines then that is. The. Of. You. Too." She said and to make a point she poked Marco's chest.

"Is that all you came to do is yell at me?" Marco asked.

"No, I also came out to remind you about the Chistmas party." She said with a gentle smile.

" Do I really have to tell them all?" He asked.

" Yes you do." She said while checking her watch." Oh, I have to go I have a meeting with my mine owners and advisors. Well I'll see you later Marco. Good day gentlemen." With that she turned and left the way she came.

"Wow." Was all Bear the leader of Queens could mange

"Exactly." Jack said

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my little sister Rosabella Nero." Macro stated while watching the door.

"Wait wasn't she the one that threw the party for us two years ago?" Bear asked with a questioning look.

"Yep, and now she is throwing another one. So would you like to come?"He asked me.

"I'll have to ask the boys, but wait she said she owns a company?" I asked then I heard the other say they would heave to do the same to.

"Sure does she owns Nero and company."We shot him another questioning look. "The big silver, steel, and aluminum factory in the working district of my territory." He said.

"Wait your sister owns a rich company yet you're a street rat!?" Bear asked and yelled at him.

"Well she had to claw her way to the top. One thing I can tell you is that she has worked to hard to get the top so she isn't coming back down for anyone." Marco stated.

"Wait where you guys born into it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I ran away from that life." He said.

"What do you mean she had to claw her way to the top?" I asked.

"She had to fight a lot of people to get her birth right. I'm glad she did to because she was meant to be the leader of this company." He said." So do you want to get back to the meeting at hand?" He asked us, and we said sure.

*Rosabella's pov*

As I was riding in my carriage I was going over what I would say, wear, and hear.

"Miss. Nero are you prepared for the meeting today?" Tony asked me.

" I think so." I said nervously as I twiddle my thumbs.

"Don't be nervous you're the boss of them. They aren't the boss of you. Just remember that." Tony said.

"Thanks old man you know just what to say!" My mood instantly brightened.

"Well I have known you for all your life." He said proudly. That made me smile knowing that I had someone who has known me for so long. With a sigh of happiness I thought of what I was greatful for. "What are you so happy about?" he asked me.

"You and the staff here. You guys know me better then any of my family members. All they want to do is to use me for getting money." I said to him as he helped my out of the carriage.

"Well I wish they would see who you are because they should be proud of you." the 64 year old man remarked.

I gave him a greatful smile as I walked into the office of my factory.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! So review, favorite, and follow. The transitions are at the bottom.**

 ***You imbecile of a brother! You almost destroyed my company!**

 ****Please enlighten me.**

 ******* **You sent our little kid cousin to put a paint balloon on the chair of one of my company's biggest silver mine ties! You are lucky that the BROWN paint came out or you would have been dead by now!**

 **~ love Leaf400**


End file.
